Already Back
by letnotsgettoocarriedaway
Summary: Channy! Song fic! One shot! Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson! ENJOY! :D! Rated T just in case


**Hey guys, **

**So this is my first song fic, and really hope that you enjoy it. I would love to hear your feedback, and please, please, please don't hold back on me!**

**~letsnotgettoocarriedaway~**

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

They were complete opposites. But they want the same things. Sonny lay on the couch in her dressing, with her face facing the back of the couch. She let out a huge sigh. They were nothing alike, but they had the same destination, which is why they worked so well together. They were perfect for each other. But maybe too perfect.

_Even with our fists held high, yeah_

_Never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We are never meant for do or die_

Even with their shows being rival shows, and their friends hating one another, they pulled through. Maybe with a little less warmth on the sets, but none the less, they managed.

_I didn't want us to burn out, I_

_Didn't come here to hurt you_

_Now I can't stop_

Even though Sonny had been happy with Chad, he had seen that she wanted her friends back: she wanted things back to how they were before, but he wasn't sure if she was willing to let him go for it.

_I want you know_

_That is doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

Chad had texted her and asked her to meet him outside of the cafeteria, in the hallway. He made sure it didn't sound as if they were about to have 'the talk'. He didn't want her to worry. He wanted her to be happy for a little bit longer, even if it was only for an extra few minutes.

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So im already gone_

_Looking at it makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss, then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

Chad stood with his head leaning against the wall and his eyes closed. He didn't know that Sonny had arrived until he felt a pair of soft lifts connect with his. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him as he stood upright. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Without even thinking, Sonny granted. Eventually, they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. As Chad looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but want to look away, although he couldn't. He needed to look away because, as much as he loves her, he has to let her go, so that se can be happier than she is with him.

_You know that I loved you so I_

_Love you enough to let you go_

"Look, Sonny. You know I love you, right?" Chad said.

"Yeah…" Sonny replied, not knowing what to expect.

"And you know I always will, no matter what happens?"

"Yeah…" Sonny repeated.

Then, Chad just had to tear his gaze away from her eyes. His arms slowly unwrapped themselves from her waist, and he started to walk back and forth on the other side of the hallway.

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter _

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

"Listen, I see in your eyes that you want your friends back. You want your life back. You wish that you and I had never existed and 'you and me'. And I can't stand it, so please, leave me alone."

Chad shut his eyes, waiting for the worst. Sonny, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. All she could think of at the moment was to gently kiss Chad on the cheek and walk away before he could see any of the tears that were about to escape her eyes.

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So im already gone_

Chad tried to get his mind off of Sonny with a different girl every day. Sonny was back to normal with her friends, but she felt herself crumble to even more pieces every time she saw Chad with another girl.

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_You can't make this feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

Chad knew he had done the right thing. She needed to be with her friends more than she needed to be with him. They would have broken up eventually, better sooner than later. But her friends were supposed to last forever. And he wanted her to be happy. That really was all that he cared about.

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So im already gone_

Sonny had thought that Chad had already moved on when she saw Chad with the same girl for two days in a row. Little did she know that he was only with her because she looked a lot like Sonny. Chad still loved her. Sonny still loved Chad.

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_Already gone_

_Oh_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_Already gone_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_All our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

They thought they would last because they would meet up in the end, but maybe their paths were just a little too far apart. Maybe it was just the wrong time.

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter _

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So im already gone_

Chad had to say goodbye to Sonny in a better way than he had. His friends on Mackenzie Falls had told him that they would be alright if he and Sonny started dating again, but he wasn't sure if the So Randoms had done the same intervention with Sonny, but little did he know that they did. So, Chad wrote her a letter of love's farewell, promising that he will love her forever, but only in the back of his mind. Chad Dylan Cooper had told a lot of lies, but that was the biggest of them all.

_Already gone_

_Already gone_

_Can't make it feel right_

_When you know that its wrong_

_Im already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

Chad walked into Sonny's dressing room. He saw her lying on the couch. He knocked on the open door, something he never did even when they were together. Sonny turned to look at him. Once she realized who she was, she quickly sat up, straightened her hair and dress with her hands, and tried to wipe of the tears that were still wet on her face.

"Um.. Hi"

"Hey, Munroe."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what" sniff. "Exactly are you doing here?" sniff.

That sniff really did the trick. Chad dropped the letter and he took one huge step towards her. He took her face gently in between his two hands.

"This."

Chad pressed is lips firmly against Sonny's. He was waiting for a response, and soon, he finally got one. Sonny was wrapping her arms around his neck and standing up so that it would be more comfortable to kiss. She was gently nibbling on his lower lip. Now she was the one asking for permission to enter. He didn't even have to second guess himself on whether or not he should let her in. After a while, they broke apart, and they heard an uproar of clapping from the hallway. Both the Mackenzie Falls cast and the So Random cast where blended in with each other, smiling for the happy couple. Chad and Sonny exchanged looks. That look said it all. They were back together.

~EPILOGUE~

12 years later

Chad and Sonny pulled away from each other's lips. Their eyes met and they filled with more joy, even though they thought that that would be impossible. Sonny's white dress really brought out her full red lips, her brown hair and her brown eyes. They slowly turned around and faced everyone. All the members of Mackenzie Falls and So Random had watched them say their vows and 'I Do's' and were now all cheering loudly. Nico stood by Chad with Grady and Portlyn, Tawni, and Zora stood by Sonny. Nico was smiling at Portlyn, reminiscing about their wedding; they were now expecting their first child. Once Chad and Sonny had gotten back together 12 years ago, the gap between Mackenzie Falls and So Random had disappeared completely. It had really paid off in the end. Everyone was happy, and Chad had finally taken Sonny to be his wife, something that he had dreamed of doing in the back of his mind since he first saw her in that waitress suit. He smiled down at her and she looked up at him. The cheering hadn't stopped yet, but that kind of gave them their privacy. All was good in Hollywood, something not many people had expected. So much for already gone: I think "already back" sounds more like it, don't you?

THE END!!!!!!!

I hope you liked it.

Read and review please!

~letsnotgettoocarriedaway~


End file.
